goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Geo Team Movie
The Geo Team Movie is the first spin-off movie of Geo's 1st Movie, and the official movie based on The Geo Team video game and TV series. This film was released by Universal Pictues, and produced by Glass Ball Productions in association with 2BIG3k Animation. Plot The film opens with The Geo Team seeing The Geo Team Movie in a movie theater. In the movie proper, Toon Link was at the woods with his Master Sword to find a monster. Then, he spots the monster, but Toon Link heard a voice. It was Homer Simpson. He tells Toon Link what's he dreaming about. Geo Guy comes here to say that it's time to pick up Margo Gru from Gru's house. The Geo Team (minus Margo) went in the Geo Car to pick up Margo. Felonius Gru, Margo, Edith and Agnes sees the Geo Car. Margo gets in the Geo Car and drove away. Geo Guy asks Margo how's her day going. She said that she was painting her toenails with Edith and Agnes. Geo Guy tells The Geo Team who wants ice cream. Then they spot on Dick Grayson holding his skateboard at Bruce Wayne's front lawn. The Geo Team tells him want to go for a ride. Dick gets in the Geo Car to go for a ride. Behind the other side of the red car, it's Gree Guy. Gree Guy was an evil villain which inside his body was a T-1000 creature inside. Dick heard about Gree Guy's evil team, The Gree Team, having a plan to destroy The Geo Team. They stopped the Geo Car and they said "what". Dick said again that The Gree Team are planning to destroy them. The Geo Team gasped. Bloo said that he don't want to die, he wants to live. Dick had a friend named Mr. Cool, who likes to use his Tele-O-Manic. It teleports everywhere. The Geo Team wants to visit Mr. Cool's lab. When The Geo Team and Dick got to Mr. Cool's lab, they want to use the Tele-O-Manic. Mr. Cool test it with a apple and teleports to Barbara Gordon's house. The Geo Team said can they try it along with Dick. Mr. Cool said yes they can. The Geo Team went in the Tele-O-Manic to teleport anywhere. When they got in it, they teleported to their house. They said it worked. Dave gives Bloo a high five. Geo Guy tells The Geo Team that they would head off for Gree Guy's Evil Lair in the Geo Car. Meanwhile in Gree Guy's Evil Lair, Gree Guy and his team, Pingux2012, CookieEater2, Memy9909, Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias Pickney, Warren Cook, Sack99Swell and BatteryMill, shooting at a Geo Guy picture. Gree Guy enacts a plot to destroy The Geo Team and Geoville and rule the world. He changes to Gree Guy T-1000 disguised as the one-eyed green bodied monster, and he laughed evil, with supreme ultimate evil powers. That night, The Geo Team takes a break and Dick put his headphones on and listens to music, but The Geo Team can't sleep because of the music. They take away Dick's headphones to go to sleep. The next day in Geoville, The Gree Team attacking everyone in town and tries to attack The Geo Team House, but Frankie Foster, Bart Simpson, Barbara, Gru, Edith, Agnes and Stuart stall them long enough. Unfortunately, Edith and Agnes accidentally blurted out that The Geo Team has gone off, and Gree Guy sends off The Gree Team to destroy Geoville. That night, The Geo Team finally got to Gree Guy's Evil Lair, but no one's there. Then, Geo Guy got a phone call. It was Mr. Cool, who created the Tele-O-Manic, told Geo Guy that Geoville is now in ruins. The Geo Team had to save Geoville to make things back to normal. Back in Geoville, Gree Guy T-1000 disguised as the evil claw-writing & drawing monster, renames the city "Greetopolis". The Geo Team has an epiphany and believes they must save the town in order to save themselves. When they got to Geoville, Gree Guy T-1000 disguised back to normal Gree Guy, and then he said get them to The Gree Team. Then Geo Guy told the Geo Team to destroy Gree Guy and the Gree Team. The Geo Team fights The Gree Team for a battle. Homer is given an energy drink, which brings him to move faster than the speed of light, grab Gree Guy's head mask, which is now Gree Guy T-1000. Homer was running faster, away from Gree Guy T-1000, when he chases Homer, in which he found the Tele-O-Manic. Geo Guy punches Gree Guy T-1000 in the face, and in the throat, and in the neck. After the fight, The Geo Team puts The Gree Team inside the Tele-O-Manic to teleport to the lava. The Gree Team fell down into the lava and get burned, especially Gree Guy T-1000, when the lava get rid one of the disguises, Gree Guy T-1000 creates, and then he got burned up and melted to death (The Gree Guy T-1000 melting sequence was similar to the T-1000 death melting scene from Terminator 2: Judgement Day). Back at Greetopolis, Dick wishes for everything to go back to normal. All deceased characters are brought back to life due to the wish and it's act. Geo Guy wished that The Gree Team were dead and burned to hell, the wish granted as The Gree Team were killed by a big rig truck. 2 days later, everything was back to normal, with Gree Guy and his team gone and burned in hell, the war has ended, and everyone at Geoville become friends again. And so, Dick waved goodbye at The Geo Team, and walked to Barbara's house. Dick talks to Barbara as she becames Dick's girlfriend. And so, Geo Guy, Little Guy, Green Bob, The Geo Team, and Geoville had lived happily ever after. The end title cards begin with the song "Pompeii" from Es Posthumus playing during the end title cards. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, back at the lava, Gree Guy T-1000 was now changed into Sineus Dire, and his claw rises from the lava, and growled, then laughed evilly. The scrolling credits began with 2 songs such as The Geo Team theme song and Mission Impossible theme song playing during the credits. In the post-credits scene, The Geo Team stating their opinions about this movie, and Homer says what sequel will come out. Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Little Guy / Geo / Toon Link / Gree Guy / Pingux2012 / CookieEater2 / Memy9909 / Bryan Guy / Keithy Guy / Elias Pickney / Warren Cook / Sack99Swell / BatteryMill / Mr. Cool / Additional Voices (voice) *Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / Additional Voices (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices (voice) *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman / Additional Voices (voice) *Keith Ferguson as Jason / Bloo / Additional Voices (voice) *Ed Helms as The Once-ler (voice) *Tara Strong as Coraline Jones / Agnes Gru / Additional Voices (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Additional Voices (voice) *Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Kevin the Minion / Bob the Minion / Stuart the Minion / Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Mathew Valencia as Dick Grayson (voice) *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Additional Voices (voice) *Cathy Cavadini as Edith Gru (voice) *Steve Carrell as Felonius Gru (voice) Category:Theatrical films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2001 films Category:2001 Films